Krowia Olimpiada w Ulewie
Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda - Odcinek 3 Dawn siedzi razem z Chrisem w luksusowej przyczepie. Chris: Hej Dawn, możesz przestać wreszcie medytować? Dawn: Nie przeszkadzaj proszę, próbuje pomoc wielorybowi, który utknął na plaży. Chris: Ekhem, możesz robić to gdzieś indziej? Dawn: Jeszcze tylko chwila.. Chris pstryknął palcami , a stażyści wynieśli Dawn. Blondynka raptownie się ocknęła smutna, bo była tak bliska pomocy zwierzęciu. Dawn: Eh Chris.. Skoro tak bardzo chcesz igrać z naturą. Dawn udała się do lasu. Chwile później nad wioską zebrały się ogromne chmury, zapowiadało się na deszcz i burze. Chris u siebie przygotowywał się do występu w telewizji. Chris: Jak to, jesteśmy już na wizji?! Chef: Od kilku minut.. Chris: Kazałem wam poczekać!... To znaczy witajcie widzowie w Totalnej Porażce: Wiejskiej Legendzie. Ostatnio nasi dzielni zawodnicy mieli dwa nie zwykle zadania. W pierwszym musieli wykazać się odwagą, sprytem i.. umiejętnością walki! Królową pszczół okazała się Aminet, a Martin zapewnił Krowim Plackom przewagę w drugim zadaniu. Przy skocznym zegarze najlepiej poradziła sobie drużyna Dzikich Kóz, dzięki współpracy Emmy i Camerona. Krowie Placki ponownie udały się na eliminacje, jednak uratowała ich Isabelle, która zmuszona po obrażeniach z pierwszego zadania została do zrezygnowania z programu. Henry w namiocie medycznym odnalazł narkotyki. Ciekawe czy i jak je wykorzysta? Nadciąga burza, wiec dzisiejsze zadanie nie będzie należało do najłatwiejszych. Kto sobie najlepiej poradzi? A kto zostanie wyeliminowany? Zostań z nami i czekaj na kolejny odcinek Totalnej.. Porażki.. Wiejskiej.. Legendy! ' Rano, domki drużynowe 133px Wszyscy spali jak zabici po wczorajszym dniu. Nie obudził ich nawet standardowy jazgot koguta.. No moze wszystkich po za Jo. Blondynka wstała, zrobiła kilka pompek i stanęła na środku domku, gwiżdżąc z całej siły. Jo: WSTAWAĆ LENIE! DZISIEJSZE ZADANIE SAMO SIĘ NIE WYGRA! Na pozostałych Farmerów to oczywiście podziałało. Rozpoczęły się jednak jęki nie chęci. Brick: Mamusiu, jeszcze 5 minut.. Jo (gwiżdże Brickowi do ucha): Nie czas na rozmyślanie o mamusi żołnierzu! Pora na trening! Brick zerwał się z łóżka jak prawdziwy generał i stanął w pozycji gotowego do rozkazów. Jo wybiegła z chatki, chwile później dołączył do niej Brick. Charlotte machnęła na nich lekceważąco ręką. Charlotte: Phi! I to ma być nasz kapitan?! Juz Sam bardziej by sie do tego nadawal. Kamera pokazuje na Sama który usiłuje wydostać się z łóżka. Oczy ma całe po czerwienione a chcąc wyjść ciągle uderza się o szczebelke łóżka, jakby jej nie widział. Sam: Hehe.. Charlotte: Ugh. ''' Henry: Bynajmniej jeszcze nie pojawiliśmy się na eliminacjach. Charlotte: A to na pewno nie jest zasługą tylko tej mięśniaczki! ' Charlotte dosiadła się na łóżko Zoey, która wyglądała jakby była bardzo przygaszona. Henry wyprowadził śliniącego się Sama do łazienki. Charlotte: Hej sojusz.. przyjaciółko! Zoey: Hej.. Charlotte: Co się stało, wyglądasz na smutną? Zoey: Nic takiego, naprawdę. Charlotte: Czy to może sprawka tego tajemniczego listu? Zoey: Skąd o nim wiesz?! Charlotte: Ups.. Chyba miałam tego nie mówić. Ale skoro już powiedziałam a, to i powiem b. Brick mi powiedział. ' ' Zoey: Słuchaj, mogę na ciebie liczyć że nikomu tego nie powiesz? Charlotte: Oczywiście! Od czego są przyjaciółki. ' Zoey: Wielkie dzięki! 133px Dzikie Kozy nie zapamiętają najlepiej tej nocy. Nie zdołali zmrużyć oka z powodu ich maskotki - kozy, która nie mogła pogodzić się z brakiem Isabelle. Dlatego chodziła po ich domku przez całą noc i beczała. Pozostali musieli ją niańczyć. Napiętą atmosferę można było wyczuć w powietrzu w części domku dziewczyn. Emma: Ugh.. Zapowiada sie na deszcz. Oby dach tylko wytrzymał. A ja jestem taaaka niewyspana.. Marie Joulie udała, ze jej nie słucha. Zabawiała się i kozę swoimi pacynkami w kształcie strażaków. Emma opuściła głowę i westchnęła. ' Brendon natomiast nie tracił czasu i świetnie się bawił. Zamontował w ich domku kule dyskotekową i głośniki. Puścił muzykę na cala parę. Cameron: B-Brendon, mógłbyś troszeczkę.. Ściszyć? Brendon: Co? Nic nie słyszę? Aaa.. Chcesz zatańczyć z Marie Joulie? Spoko ziomek, pomogę ci z tym.. Cameron: Niee! Cameron się wyrywał i w ostatniej chwili udało mu się uciec. Schował się za Scottem. Scott: Co jest knypku, domyślam się że ciebie tez wkurza ten Brendon? ' Cameron: S-sam nie wiem. Marie Joulie: Scott! Marie Joulie rzuciła się w biegu na Scotta. Liczyła, ze wzbudzi w ten sposób tez zazdrość u Brendona, lecz.. Nic z tego. Brendon już siedział z Emmą. Scott: Laska, wiesz ze jesteś śliczna, ale możesz ze mnie zejść? Marie Joulie: Och ty mój strażaku. Wiesz ze tego pragniesz, nie ma się co wstydzić. Scott: Tsa.. ' ' Tymczasem Brendon bawił się w najlepsze. Tańczył teraz breakdance'a na słomie. Zainponowalo to Emmie. Emma: Brendon! Yyyy.. Nie wygłupiaj się. Brendon: Cicho maleńka, dołącz lepiej do mnie! Emma: No nie wiem.. Zaraz pewnie będzie zadanie i w ogóle.. Brendon: Oj tam, oj tam. Zyje się raz. Pokaz jak machasz tyłeczkiem. Emma się zarumieniła. Marie Joulie nadal wkurzało to, ze się zadają ze sobą, dlatego popchnęła na Emme Camerona, kiedy miała już dołączyć do Brendon. Cameron: Ja ten.. No tego.. Nie chciałem! (pomógł jej wstać) Emma: Nic się nie stało. Kłótnie trwały dalej. Az do momentu w którym koza zaczęła jeść ich łózka z siana, spanikowani poszli ją wyganiać 132px Kolejna katastrofa dotknęła drużynę Krowich Placków. Na niebie palowana teraz burza, a w dodatku mocno padał deszcz, dziurawiąc ich niestabilny dach. W gromadce brakowało tylko Hildegarde, która wyruszyła na poranna połowy. Reszta siedziała bezradnie i spoglądała na każdą kolejna krople wody, która znalazła się w ich domku. Ta sytuacja wydawała się zadowalać tylko Veronike, która się malowała a kałuża służyła jej jako lusterko. Nagle Lightning się poderwał z miejsca. Lightning: Hej, drużyno Lightninga! Może zaśpiewamy piosenkę na cześć wielkiego Lightninga? Veronica: Wez lepiej zmień te okropne buty! Nawet przez kałuże nie da się na nie patrzeć. Lightning: Hej! Buty Lightninga były najdroższe w sklepie sportowym, shi-bam! Veronica: Sklepy sportowe nie są m-o-d-n-e! Franzisce w pewnym momencie zapikał głośno zegarek na ręce. Kiedy go sprawdził siedzący blisko niej Martin dobrze się mu przyjrzał. Dziewczyna szybko go ukryła, a na jej twarzy pojawił się tajemniczy uśmiech. ' Tymczasem dołączyła do nich Hildegarde, z dwoma królikami w rękach. Franziska wysłała jej porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, by wyszła na chwile na zewnątrz. Franziska: Ekhem, Hildzia. Pokażesz mi gdzie znalazłaś te króliki? Hildegarde: Jasne. Hildegarde pokazać. Wyszły. Martin zakradł się za nimi, zostawiając kłócących się Veronike i Lightninga. Kiedy Martin stal kilka metrów od nich zorientował się ze tak naprawdę nie przyszły szukać królików. Usłyszał, ze gadają po niemiecku. Jedyne słowo jakie udało mu się zrozumieć to "Chris". Pol godziny później Plac główny Uczestnicy wybrali się na zbiórkę zwołaną przez Chrisa. Wszyscy po za prowadzącym mokneli w deszczu. Brendon okryl swoją kurtką Emma, a Marie Joulie przygotowała ręce w nadziei ze to samo zrobi jej Scott.. Nic podobnego. Jo: Chris idioto, nie mogłeś wymyślić lepszej pory na zadanie?! Sam: No właśnie.. Nie jedliśmy przecież śniadania! Emma: Pochorujemy się.. Lightning: Lightning potrzebuje dostawy witamin! Chris: Jeszcze się najecie.. Ale to po zadaniach. Wszyscy jękneli. Chris: Ale za nim przejdziemy do zadania mam dla was ważną wiadomość. Gdzieś na terenie wioski znajduje się mały zloty totemik w kształcie krowy. Na zdobycie tego cacka okazje będziecie mieli już w tym zadaniu, wiec rozglądajcie się dobrze! W przypadku, gdyby komuś udało się go znaleźć totemik daje mu wiele korzyści. W przypadku przegranej indywidualnej, bądź drużynowej głos osoby posiadającej totemik warty jest dwukrotnie, a do tego używając go ratujecie się od eliminacji. Jasne? Sam: Yyyyy.. Chris: Świetnie! Możemy przejść do zadania. + Przerwa na Reklamy + Agnes: Rok Płynnego Koszmaru - Czyli pierwsza fikcja ''Theryi, ''w ktorej dwunastu zupełnie nowych zawodników walczy o kolejny milion dolarów! Nie będzie im za łatwo, a czeka ich wiele niesamowitych zadań na Alasce! Zwycięzca będzie tylko jeden, o ile wszyscy uporają się i przeżyją.. Rok.. Płynnego.. Koszmaru! + Koniec Przerwy + Zadanie I Obraz kamery przeniósł się na farmę, gdzie wszyscy stali podzieleni drużynowo. Kazda drużyna miała po krowie. Chris: Witajcie w Krowiej Olimpiadzie! Na razie waszym zadaniem będzie jak najlepsze wytresowanie krowy drużynowej. Nastepnie przeprowadzicie ją przez tor przeszkód! Tor będzie musiała przejść tylko krowa, dlatego przygotujcie je dobrze! Macie na to godzinę. 129px Scott: Wiecie co? Ide do łazienki. Jakoś źle się czuje. Brendon: Spoko ziom. Poradzimy sobie. ' Nadal padało. Emma zaczęła dygotać. Brendon: Ej, maleńka. Lepiej chyba będzie dla ciebie jeśli sobie odpoczniesz. Ja się wszystkim zajmę! Marie Jolie: A ja chętnie ci pomogę! Emma uśmiechnęła się i usiadła pod dachem. Drużynie jednak nie szlo najlepiej. Krowa nie miała zamiaru się ruszyć, chociaz pchana byla przez Brendona z przodu i z tylu przez Marie Joulie. W pewnym momencie znudzone zwierze usiadło.. Prosto na twarz Marie Joulie. Marie Joulie: To tak wygląda krowi tyłek?! Nie tak to sobie wyobrażałam. Cameron zainterweniował. Cameron: STOP! Słuchajcie, jesli bedziemy zmuszac na sile tą krowę to do niczego nie dojdziemy! Brendon: Co proponujesz, mikrusie? Cameron: Hmm.. Musimy ją jakoś zachęcić! Brendon: Ziom, te kolce to jedzą przecież trawę, nie? Cameron: Potrafisz myśleć! Genialnie, już wiem co zrobimy.. Marie Joulie: A może mi ktoś pomóc? Wyciągnęli Marie Joulie i wsadzili na grzbiet krowy Camerona. Ten trzymał patyka, który na samym końcu zawierał trawę. Krowa widzac przed tuz sobą posiłek ruszyła jak dzika, uciekając razem z Cameronem. Zatrzymali się dopiero na polu w snopku siana. 133px Sam całuje krowę swojej drużyny. Charlotte: Ten to się dobrze czuje? Henry: Tak, tak.. Na pewno. ' Jo podeszła do Sama i dala mu mocno z plaskacza. Jo: Ogarnij się chłopie. Sama: Hehe.. Mamo, pozwól mi przejść jeszcze jeden poziom. Brick: Odpuść trochę Jo. Widac ze coś z nim nie tak. Jo: A ty siedź cicho żołnierzu, jeśli nie chcesz mieć straty w ludziach! Brick: Yyyy.. Tak jest Kapitanie! ' Zoey: Wiecie.. Chyba wiem co możemy zrobić. Nie wszystko stracone. Jo: I takie nastawienie mi się podoba. Charlotte: Pff.. ' Zoey starała się jak mogła uczyć krowę podstawowych komend. Pomagał jej w tym Brick, a bynajmniej chciał. Zoey czuła się zdradzona za historie z listem i nie odzywała się do niego. Tymczasem Charlotte chciała po cichu wymknąć się z zadania, kiedy to została powstrzymana przez Jo. Jo: A ty gdzie? Charlotte: Ja.. No.. A tam! Wcale nie muszę się z tego tobie spowiadać. Jo: W takim razie zostajesz tutaj. Charlotte: Nie mam zamiaru! Jo: Nie obchodzi mnie to. Masz tutaj siedzieć. Jeśli nie, to w przypadku przegranej nas pożegnasz. ' Po kilku minutach krowa słuchała się komend wydawanych przez Zoey. Na jej grzebie w międzyczasie usnął Sam. 132px Franziska siedziała na krowie z kapeluszem kowbojskim i lassem. Veronica natomiast robiła krowie makijaż. Lightning z boku robił pompki, a Martin rozglądał się za totemem. Veronica: No! Teraz to my bedziemy mieli najmodniejszą krowe! Chris powinien nam doliczyc dodatkowe punkty. Franziska: Kreatywne! Dalej Hildzia! Wskakuj. Hildegarde: Hildegarde wskakiwać! Hildegrade jak powiedziała tak zrobiła. Niestety krowa nie wytrzymala ich ciezaru i się rozkraczyła. Franziska: Upss.. To chyba nie był dobry pomysł. Hildegarde: Co on robić? Wskazała na Martina Franziska: Nooo... Eeee... Pewnie szuka jakiegoś kwiatka dla Ciebie. Hildegarde: Dla Hildegarde?! Franziska: No pewnie. Przecież uratowałaś mu życie. Hildegarde zakradła się do Martina od tylu i wzięła go ręce, a tymczasem Lightning starał się uczyć krowe jak robić poprawnie przysiady. Martin: Puszczaj ogrzyco! Hildegarde: Nie. Hildegarde wiedzieć wszystko. Hildegarde iść z Martin na randka! Martin: Ale ja nigdzie nie .... Dostał z kamienia od Franziski w głowę. Martin: Aua! Za co to?! Franziska: Eee, za nic. Zycze wam milej randki! Hildegarde nosząc cały czas Martina na plecach poszła do lasu. Veronica ubrała krowe w koszulkę zrobioną z trawy. Chris (przez megafon): Dobrze! Czas się skończył, przechodzimy do drugiego wyzwania! Jo: Nie musisz się tak drzeć, przecież jesteśmy przed tobą. Chris: Tak jest fajniej.. Marie Joulie: A gdzie jest Cameron? Chris: Nie ma go? No trudno, wasza strata. Zadanie II Na krowach na lini startowej toru przeszkód stała Franziska z Krowich Placków i Sam z Szalonych Farmerów. Chris: A gdzie wasza krowa Dzikie Kozy? Marie Joulie: Tak właściwie.. To sami nie wiemy. Emma: Carmeron jeszcze się pojawi. ' Chris: No trudno. Jako iż w pierwszym zadaniu nie wygrała żadna drużyna, to nikt nie dostanie przewagi. Miejcie oko na pułapki na trasie. Powodzenia, widzimy się na mecie! Chef głośno trąbnął na znak startu, zawodnicy ruszyli. Na prowadzenie od razu wysunęła się Franziska, która poganiała skutecznie krowe i zachowywała się jak kowbojka. Sam natomiast poruszał się bardzo powoli, jego zwierze zboczyło z drogi by najeść się trawy. Jo: Dalej Sam idioto! Nie możemy przez ciebie przegrać. Sam: Oj tam, oj tam... Hehe.. Henry: Czekajcie, mam pomysł! Charlotte: Jaki? Henry (krzyczy do Sama): Sam, nie wiem czy wiesz, ale znajdujesz się teraz wewnątrz wspanialej nowej gry: Cow Race 5! Dawaj stary, musisz to wygrać! Sam nagle się ogarnął i poprawił sobie okularki. Spojrzał przed siebie mając wizje gry. W końcu pociągnął krowe za uszy przez co zwierze ruszyło do przodu i zaczęło doganiać Franziske. Franziska natomiast zbliżała się do pierwszej przeszkody - błotny basen. Zatrzymała się na chwile Franziska: O nie, pobrudze buty w tym błocie! Veronica: Żadna strata! I tak są beznadziejne. Franziska: Dzięki za wsparcie.. Veronica: Nie ma za co! Rusz się lepiej, bo dogania cie jakiś grubas z sweterkiem odziedziczonym po dziadku! Krowa Sama przebiegła przez błotny basen niczym torpeda, rozpryskując błoto na wszystkie strony świata, doszczętnie brudząc do tego Franziske. Franziska: No nie.. Tego już za wiele! Franziska klepnęła krowe w zadek dzięki czemu krowa ruszyła. Na szczęście Sam wyczyścił to bagno, dlatego nie mieli większych problemow. Lightning: Dalej wysłanniczko drużyny Lightninga, dalej! Sam dobiegł do drugiej przeszkody - ruchomego slalomu. Bylo to pole pełne tyczek, które ciągle się przemieszczały. Chwile za nim pojawiła się Franziska. Franziska: Czekaj no! Mamy jeszcze porachunki.. Sam: Sorki, ale nie mogę teraz płacić rachunków. Musze wygrać wyścig. Ole! Franziska: I tak cie dogonię! Obydwoje byli już w połowie slalomu, rywalizując miedzy sobą zaciekle. Franziska próbowała zepchnąć Sama, ale ten o dziwo robił uniki. Franziska straciła koncentracje i wpadła na belkę, zostając z tylu. Sam: Hahaha.. Niestety chwile później to samo spotkało Sama. Ponownie wyrównali. Na końcu jednak szczebelki przemieszczały się w zawrotnym tempie, tak ze wydawało się nie możliwe do przejścia. W tym momencie na starcie dopiero pojawił się Cameron. Marie Joulie: Nareszcie! Emma: Wiedziałam ze dasz sobie rade, Cam! Gon ich! Cameron wrzeszczał a jego krowa biegła szybciej nadal próbując zjeść trawę która Cameron trzymał przed nią na patyku. Migiem przeszedł przez błoto i zbliżał się do slalomu, który skończyli Franziska i Sam. Franziska: Nie masz szans ofiaro! Sam: Nie, to ty nie masz szans! Cameron doganiał ich w zawrotnym tempie. Wkrótce pojawił się już tuz obok nich. Las Kiedy zadanie trwało w najlepsze, trwały również poszukiwania totemiku przez Scotta i Charlotte, która urwała się z zadania. Spotkali sie ze soba Scott: Yyy.. Co ty tu robisz? Charlotte: Yyy.. Nie muszę się z niczego tłumaczyć? Spaceruje sobie po prostu. A ty? (zapytała podejrzliwie) Scott: Ja? Jestem tutaj tylko żeby się dotlenić. Charlotte: Taaak. ' ' Blisko tez znajdowała się Hildegarde z Martinem.. Tylko ze oni totemiku nie szukali. Bynajmniej nie Hildegarde. Martin: Ej, yeti! Możesz już mnie puścić? Hildegarde: Hildegarde nie lubić być nazywane Yeti. Ale zrobić wyjątek dla kochany Martin! Uścisnęła chłopaka jeszcze mocniej. ' Martin: Wiesz.. Hi..Hi.. Hildegarde. Tam chyba jakiś zając przebiegł, złap go! Hildegarde podniosła się i pobiegła wąchając ziemie w poszukiwaniu tropu. Martin odetchnął i zaczął poszukiwania totemiku. Końcówka Zadania II Cameron, Franziska i Sam łep w łep pojawili się przy ostatniej przeszkodzie. Musieli przejść po drewienku na druga stronę przepaści. Tam czekała na nich meta. O ile Sam i Franziska zatrzymali swoje zwierzęta Cameron nie mógł i ruszył na kładkę. Cameron: Aaaa! Emma: Juhu! Brawo Cam! Brendon zrobił krok w tył by połaskotać Emme i potknął się o coś. Brendon: Ziom, co za głupi korzeń! Chwila.. Przecież to ten totemik Chrisa! Ale fart! Nikt go nie usłyszał, gdyż wszyscy emocjonowali się końcówką wyścigu. Franziska i Sam widząc ze Cameron jakoś sobie poradził również ruszyli w pościg za zwycięstwem. Jednak Cameron już był tuz przed metą... I to wtedy zdarzyło się coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Krowa Camerona przez cały czas wściekle goniła jedzenia, przez nie miała już więcej siły żeby się ruszyć. Cameron: No.. Dalej! Niestety Cameron został wyprzedzony tuz przed meta przez Sama, a później również przez Franziske. Cameron dotarl na mete jako trzeci. Chris: Coz za emocje! Wygrywa po raz kolejny drużyna Szalonych Farmerów! Szaleni Farmerzy: Hurra! Jo: No Henry, gratulacje za dobry pomysł. Sam wreszcie się wykazał! Chris: Drugie miejsce zajęła drużyna Krowich Placków, a na ceremonii wieczorem zobaczymy Dzikie Kozy! Widzimy się później Wszyscy się rozchodzą kiedy nagle jedna z krów zaczyna gadać. Krowa 1: Jak to Chris, a my? Krowa 2: No właśnie! Obiecales nam wysoką stawkę za to głupie zadanie! Krowa 3: Nie do wytrzymania.. Bynajmniej na was nie wskoczyła ta yeti. Wszystkie krowy zdejmują kostiumy Chris: No faktycznie, dobrze się spisaliście. Kimberly: Dobrze?! To mało powiedziane. Nie wiem czy ktoś by sie zgodził na taką robote! Tyson: Dokładnie Kim! Po za tym muszę przyznać ze byłaś bardzo ładną krowa. Kimberly: Słucham?! To mialbyc komplement? Tyson: Ehehe.. No sorki, nie chciałem cie urazić. Kimberly: Spoko. Ty tez się nie źle prezentowałeś.. Z makijażem od Veroniki! Rasel: Aua.. Moje plecy! Chris, wszyscy zasłużyliśmy na wizytę w twoim spa. Cały dzień pada.. Buu! Chris: Taak. Na szczecie już rozmawiałem z Dawn. Bardzo dziwna jest, ale obiecała uspokoić to wszystko. A skoro tak bardzo chcecie, to chudźcie ze mną do przyczepy. Kimberly, Tyson i Rasel ruszyli do przyczepy dla ekipy dla zasłużonego relaksu po ciężkim zadaniu. Stołówka Pozostali udali się na kolacje 124px Cameron: Ehh.. Zawaliłem. Emma: Ale przynajmniej się starałeś. Nie przejmuj się, to przecież nie twoja wina. Cameron: No nie wiem.. Teraz na pewno odpadnę. Szkoda. Emma: To wcale nie jest konieczne. Możesz być pewny, ze ja na ciebie na pewno nie zagłosuje. Cameron: Dzieki Emma. Marie Joulie mocno przytuliła jedzącego i uważnie obserwującego wszystko Scotta. Rudzielec z zaskoczenia uściskiem połknął łyżkę. Marie Joulie: To jak, na kogo glosujemy? Scott: Ekhem! To chyba oczywiste. Wiesz ze nie lubi strażaków?! Spojrzał wymownie na Brendona, który siedział z słuchawkami na uszach kiwając głową do rytmu, a dodatkowo nogi trzymał wygodnie na stole. Marie Joulie: Masz racje geniuszu. Jest irytujący! I nie lubi strażaków.. Buu! Scott: Ja za to ich uwielbiam.. No.. Bo... Mam kolekcje ich figurek! Marie Joulie: Supcio, a jakie konkretnie? Scott: Yyy.. Nie pamiętam. Emma na stołówce spotkała Dawn i wyszły razem by porozmawiać o przyrodzie. Cameron opuścił głowę. Zostal tylko on i Scott, kiedy Marie Joulie poszła Scott: Hmm.. Cameron! Cameron: T-t-tak? Scott: Zawaliłeś, tak. Ale jeśli zagłosujesz tak jak ja, na pewno nie odpadniesz. Cameron: Z-zgoda. Scott: Mądra decyzja! Glosujemy na ______ Ceremonia Chris: Witam was Dzikie Kozy, to wasza pierwsza ceremonia, choć i tak ubyło wam zawodniczki! Scott: Streszczaj się.. Chris: Dobra już, dobra! Lap szklankę mleka, Scott! Scott złapał i wypił siorbiąc głośno Chris: Kolejną bezpieczną osoba jest.. Emma! Emma odetchnęła i odebrała swoja szklankę Chris: Gratulacje Cameron, tu również zostajesz. Cameron rzucił się na Chrisa z radości Chris: Spoko, spoko... A odpada.... ... ... ... ... ... ... Marie Joulie! Twoje walizki czekają już przy ośle! Marie Joulie: Jak to ?! To nie możliwe! Scott..? Scott gwizdal pod nosem Scott: Pa-pa, będziemy tęsknić! '' Marie Joulie została wykopana przez osła Chris: I tak kończy się kolejny odcinek. A co wydarzy się w kolejnym?! Dowiecie się już nie długo :) Dziękuję za przeczytanie :*. Podobało się? Tak, świetne! Nie mogę doczekać się kolejnego! Calkiem dobrze. Średnio Nie podobało mi się Co za szajs. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy